Necronomicon
by BloodOfHell
Summary: "On dit que l'arrogance précède la ruine. L'orgueil précède la chute. Il y a quelques années, j'aurais bien rit en entendant ces mots. Mais si je pouvais voyager dans le temps, je pense que je me claquerais volontiers la gueule." - Armand Trueman, 2016. Revivez cette citation autrement à travers une fanfiction aux tournants lovecraftiens ;) #Saison5 [One Shot]


Bonjour / Bonsoir ! Aujourd'hui, un One Shot un peu spécial : l'inspiration m'est venue lorsque j'ai vu dans l'épisode spéciaaal de la saison 5 le _Necronomicon_ (il est posé sur la petite table où Armand fait son interview, à côté de la bouteille en crâne) et j'ai imaginé une suite alternative à ce passage. Le style du scénario est donc inspiré des nombreux contes de H. P. Lovecraft, remanié pour coller un peu plus à la série. Bonne lecture ! :)

 **Disclamer** : Uniquement le texte m'appartient, je ne reçois aucune rémunération pour ce qui suit et ne possède aucun droit sur l'oeuvre originale.

 **Oeuvre originale** : _Flander's Company._

 **Auteur original** : Ruddy Pomarede.

 **Ratting** : K+.

* * *

« N'est pas mort à jamais qui dort dans l'éternel

Mais d'étranges éons rendent la mort mortelle. »

\- Abdul al-Hazred, dans _La Cité Sans Nom_ de H.P. Lovecraft (1921)

[Le jour de la réception.

Dans les dix heures du matin.

Bâtiment de la Flander's Company.]

Le PDG de la Flander's Company restait perplexe devant sa découverte. C'était là, sur son bureau ; sans aucune raison apparente. Une sorte de colis -d'une taille assez conséquente- siégeait en son centre. Recouvert d'une fine couche de papier en guise de protection, un post-it y reposait : «Apparemment fragile - Gringo». Qu'est-ce que ça voulait bien dire ? Et pourquoi «apparemment» ?! Soit ça l'était, soit non. Ça ne pouvait pas faire parti des choses dont on peut douter !

Il prit la décision de ne rien faire sans obtenir des renseignements là-dessus. Donc sans le toucher, il recula vers la porte. Celle-ci était restée ouverte et il en profita pour appeler le concerné. Il apparut immédiatement, un peu abruptement ; comme s'il n'avait été qu'à deux mètres. Le cadet Trueman fit volte-face et l'observa. Il tenait simplement un chiffon pour les vitres dans ses mains.

\- Sí señior ?

\- Qui a livré ce colis ?

\- Un livreur.

Son sang commença à bouillir dans ses veines. Comment avait-il pu oublier la perspicacité de ceux l'entourant ? Il respira un grand coup pour se retenir de ne pas l'étriper sur place.

\- Vous pouvez édulcorer un peu cette description ?

\- Ye ne sais pas, señior. C'est Kevin qui a prit la commande avant de me la donner.

\- Kevin !

Le prénom avait résonné brutalement dans le couloir. Le DRH qui passait par là accéléra ses derniers pas et claqua la porte de son bureau, un café à la main. C'était sûrement trop tôt pour lui pour saigner des yeux, ou pousser ses batteries d'énergie à leur maximale.

Une seconde plus tard, ce que celui-ci nommait «une aberration de la nature» fit son entrée. D'une bonne humeur sans faille, il arriva au niveau d'Armand, comme au garde-à-vous. Avec cette attitude, sa tension n'était pas prête de reprendre un taux faible.

\- Kevin, à votre service.

\- C'est quoi le colis dans mon bureau ?

\- Un colis.

Son calme relatif se brisa.

\- Mais vous avez tous décidé d'être plus con les uns que les autres, ma parole ! C'est un concours, c'est ça ?

Les employés en arrière plan disparurent, inquiets. Seul celui qui lui faisait face roula des yeux. Est-ce qu'il était en train d'oser penser que sa réponse était la plus évidente ?!

\- Bah nan, enfin. Je l'ai pas ouvert, je peux pas vous dire ce que c'est.

Depuis quand les gens se disaient qu'un colis dont le contenu était obscur devait être placé là ? C'était complètement stupide. Qu'est-ce qu'ils feraient si ça s'avérait être une bombe ? Il mériterait d'être séquestré toute une semaine par Hippolyte. Ou pire : être privé de salaire ce mois-ci.

Il remarqua que Gringo s'était éclipsé. Une potentielle victime de ses foudres en moins, dommage. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en respirant profondément. Ça allait bien se passer. Il n'y croyait _pas du tout_ , mais ça l'aidait. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait manié les événements de telle sorte qu'il se retrouvait maintenant avec des idiots à sa solde. Il avait sa part de responsabilité là-dedans. Puis, il finissait toujours par s'en sortir, même avec sa brochette de boulets.

\- Il vient faire quoi ici ce colis ? Qui l'a livré ?

\- Ah. Ouais y avait ce gars chelou en bas de l'immeuble. Du genre, trop mystérieux, vous voyez ? Il a dit que c'était pour vous, mais qu'il fallait y faire attention.

Hein ? Ses sourcils se fronçaient plus la description avançait. Ça devenait de pire en pire. Seul point positif : ce n'était pas «apparemment» fragile, ça l'était. Enfin, seulement si lui avait bien compris ce que cet étranger avait dit.

\- Il avait une voix super bizarre, comme moi quand j'avais fais deux semaines de festival de tecktonik, mais avec un écho. Vous voyez le genre ? Mais ça m'a l'air d'être qu'un vieux bouquin inutile, c'est lourd votre truc.

Les connexions se firent dans son esprit. Une émotion de vive joie se propagea en lui. Il savait ce qu'il avait reçu. Ça y était, il y avait enfin accès ! Ça faisait des mois, voire des années, qu'il se démenait pour obtenir une copie. C'était sa quête personnelle du Saint-Graal.

Il tourna les talons pour finir par s'enfermer dans son bureau. À présent qu'il pouvait le consulter, il avait bien des choses à faire.

\- Eh ! Dites pas «merci» surtout !

C'était encore Kevin.

\- Fermez-la et retournez bosser !

Ça restait courtois pour son «vieux bouquin inutile». Tss.

Armand s'assit sur sa chaise, trépignant d'excitation. C'était Noël aujourd'hui pour lui. Il arracha le post-it pour le chiffonner et le jeter dans la poubelle la plus proche. Quelle bande d'inculte. Ils ne réalisaient pas toute la grandeur de ce bien. Ses doigts retirèrent doucement le papier. Puis, s'occupèrent de défaire le tissu recouvrant l'objet.

Un livre à l'aspect ancien apparu devant ses yeux. C'était plus beau que dans ses rêves les plus fous. La couverture fatiguée était encore assez solide pour refléter un imposant charisme. Il la caressa un instant, obnubilé. Le titre se déchiffrait encore très bien : _Le_ _Necronomicon_.

Quelqu'un frappa à cet instant à sa porte. Ça le sortit complètement de sa transe. Flûte, il n'était pas près d'avoir la paix ici ! Ça méritait pourtant toute son attention.

\- Occupé.

\- J'ai des documents qui nécessitent votre signature.

Nadège. Il soupira. Frustré, il se leva à contre-cœur. La seconde suivante servit à traverser la pièce jusqu'à pouvoir ouvrir sèchement la porte. Le sursaut qu'elle eut à sa rencontre le comblat.

\- Est-ce que c'est vraiment si urgent que ça ?

\- Mh … Pourquoi ? Vous faites quoi ? Y a madame la sous-directrice avec vous ?

Trop de curiosité à son goût. Il ne s'était toujours pas remis de la découverte de son petit carnet des supplices qu'elle s'était empressée de donner à la journaliste. L'ignorant royalement, il se saisit de ses papiers. Sa consultation fut vague avant qu'il y appose sa signature. C'était sans intérêt. Son action se fit tout en bloquant l'accès derrière lui à la vue de sa vis-à-vis. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'essayer, mais leurs tailles divergeaient assez pour qu'il soit gagnant. Le PDG lui rendit le tout en le plaquant contre elle.

\- Ne revenez plus me déranger pour au moins toute la matinée. Compris ?

\- Mais enfin …

\- J'ai dis non !

Ajoutant un regard noir, il se recula pour fermer. Enfin seul. Il passa une main sur son menton, pensif. C'était une certitude qu'ici tout le monde le dérangerait. Son regard tomba sur le livre, comme happé. Maintenant qu'il l'avait, il ne pouvait décemment pas le mettre de côté. N'écoutant que la petite voix au fond de lui qui l'encourageait, il rangea le tout dans son sac.

Fermeture fermée, il attrapa sa veste et fit demi-tour. Le plus compliqué fut de marcher naturellement. Il était intérieurement fou de joie et il lui était difficile de ne pas juste se presser d'être dehors. Surtout avec le nombre conséquent de son personnel qu'il croisait, il devait bien faire semblant d'aller quelque part d'utile dans son rôle. Pourvu que personne ne l'intercepte …

\- Vous partez déjà, patron ?

Caleb. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait encore ce débile ? Il lui jeta un regard mauvais, sans s'arrêter. Il priait pour que ça suffise.

\- Je vous en pose des questions moi ?

\- Vous allez faire quoi ?

Il eut le culot de le suivre. Rien qu'à la pensée de l'engueuler jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus, son esprit bouillonna. C'était si tentant, mais ça porterait trop d'attention sur eux. Parlementer sèchement et se présenter comme indisponible étaient ses deux uniques options.

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas.

\- Est-ce que vu que vous prenez un jour de congé, nous aussi on peut ne pas travailler ?

Son coeur manqua douloureusement un battement. Ça y était, ils voulaient le tuer maintenant. Il attrapa le bras de son voisin pour l'arrêter, le regard mauvais. À ça, il ne pouvait pas faire abstraction.

\- Vous rêvez complètement, mon vieux ! Pas de boulot, pas de paie et c'est un licenciement à la clef pour absentéisme ! Ça vous intéresse toujours ?

\- Pas vraiment, non …

Eh eh. Ça fonctionnait à chaque fois ce type de menace.

\- Et depuis quand vous bossez vous, de toute manière ?! Si je ne suis pas là pour vous gueuler dessus, vous restez en pause à dilapider mon argent en café !

D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas faux. S'il partait, le scientifique n'allait rien faire. Mh … Mouais, c'était un risque qu'il était prêt à prendre. Après tout : pas de projet de Caleb = pas de destruction d'immeuble = pas de rénovation à payer.

\- Ça va, hein, j'ai compris. Et je travaille ! J'ai fait une cloneuse tachyonique !

\- Et le service de ménage me parle encore de votre échec ! Foutez-moi le camp, hors de ma vue !

Pour lui aussi, le sentiment d'injustice se ressentait encore à ce souvenir. Ça avait été un miracle. Enfin, un miracle, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle à la dur que les expériences de son employé étaient limitées. Et la découverte que la machine ne faisait vivre ses copies que sur une courte durée. C'était beau de rêver, parfois. Toutefois, il préférait passer un rêve entier à trouver des centaines d'euros dans les tiroirs de chez lui par hasard, que de vivre dans la vie réelle la fausse joie de croire à un multiplicateur de billets. Le réveil de l'un était plus douloureux que celui de l'autre.

Il se força à repousser cette pensée. Ça lui faisait plus de mal que de bien. Il observa le scientifique s'éloigner, vexé. Son esprit retrouva expressément son sujet actuel : le _Necronomicon_. Sur la route qui le mena -cette fois- sans embûche jusqu'au hall d'entrée, il se remémora son périple.

Tout d'abord, il avait lu ce livre, _La Cité Sans Nom_ de H. P. Lovecraft. C'était fictif comme histoire, donc il n'y avait pas cru un mot. Sa curiosité avait donc été piquée lorsqu'il avait recroisé des légendes communes, auprès d'employés qui venaient se faire embaucher. C'était assez osé, ces entités démoniaques. Mais après tout, n'avaient-ils pas ce cher Loki parmis eux ? C'était différent mais tout aussi imprévisible. Il avait donc creusé.

Au fil de ses recherches, il était tombé sur plusieurs groupuscules qui étaient plus ou moins proches de concrétiser une communication. Un, tout particulièrement. Ils ressemblaient à une sorte de secte, adorateurs d'un certain «celui qui ne dort pas». Ce fut eux qui furent les plus difficiles à faire parler, mais ceux qui en eurent le plus à dire au final. Ils se nommaient les Templiers de Bââl. Leur chef, Gaar, se considérait comme le second de Cthulhu, celui qu'ils adoraient. Ce fut grâce à lui qu'il avait pu parvenir à dénicher des contacts du milieu. Ensuite à pouvoir accéder à qui pouvait lui procurer une copie de ce manuscrit si précieux. Avec une belle somme et un temps conséquent, il y était enfin parvenu.

[...]

Le jeune homme avait commandé son chauffeur et une petite demi-heure plus tard, il posait ses fesses sur son canapé. Une situation où personne se trouvait à l'appartement relevait de l'exception, il en profita donc à fond. Son livre posé sur la table basse, il releva les manches de sa chemise. Un frisson le parcouru à dévorer à nouveau l'objet des yeux.

Puis, il s'offrit la joie de l'ouvrir délicatement pour découvrir les premières pages. Ses pupilles passaient de ligne en ligne, captivées. En réalité, il était incapable de lire les inscriptions puisqu'elle n'était pas dans une langue connue des humains. C'était assez fâcheux, mais il avait donné plus d'argent pour avoir des traductions. À chaque page se trouvait donc de glissée une feuille, avec des explications. Il se délecta de sa lecture, absorbant avidement chaque information. Ça le passionnait ces histoires de création de lien avec l'autre monde, de description d'espèces et de toutes sortes de potions et artefacts à fabriquer.

Cependant, tout bonheur avait une fin. Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche à la troisième page, avec insistance. Frustré de marquer une pause, il le sortit tout du moins. Le nom de contact «Carla» s'afficha. Super. Il laissa vibrer jusqu'à ce que l'appareil lance la messagerie et coupa son appareil complètement. Elle ne pourrait pas lui reprocher de lui avoir raccrocher au nez, au moins. Le portable finit son chemin plus loin, débarrassé de sa liaison avec l'extérieur.

Il se replongea passionnément dans sa lecture. C'était un tout nouvel univers qui se dessinait devant lui. C'était vraiment impressionnant de réaliser tout ce qu'il ratait en ne l'ayant pas eu avant. Il dû vite s'approprier un carnet, surchargé par tout ce savoir d'un coup. Il en vint même à inscrire des pages où revenir plus tard, trop compliquées à simplifier. Il s'obligea à retracer des méthodes en schéma et surtout à passer ce qui ne l'intéressait pas. Les entités mineures, par exemple. S'il s'ouvrait à des perspectives inexplorées, ce n'était pas pour les gâcher avec le sous-peuple disponible. Il cherchait à atteindre les plus puissants.

La journée passa. Il réalisa ce point lorsqu'il entendit des clés dans la serrure. Georges rentrait de l'école avec Gladys à 17h. Avec précipitation, il rangea tout ce qu'il avait éparpillé sur la table et s'enfuit. Un bonjour qu'il chercha habituel lorsqu'il les entendit rentrer dans la pièce suffit à son goût. Néanmoins, il ne laissa aucune chance à son frère de le questionner. Puis, surtout, son coeur battait nerveusement dans l'espoir de n'avoir rien abîmé en route donc il était pressé.

Il se calma lorsqu'il se renferma dans sa chambre. Bon, dans une heure, normalement personne ne sera plus là à la Flander's. Est-ce qu'il lui serait stratégique d'y retourner pour le silence des locaux ? Ça représentait beaucoup cette absence de distraction possible. Cependant, il oublia cette idée. Son ventre commençait à lui rappeler qu'il avait sauté un repas. Puis, il ferait trop louche. Déjà son attitude était différente. S'il cherchait à rester discret, il devait réfléchir mieux à ses actions.

Le PDG se replongea dans son occupation. Il n'avait presque rien lu, tant le livre contenait de nombreuses pages. Il en avait pour un moment, c'était une certitude. C'était tant une bonne nouvelle qu'une mauvaise. La bonne était que son argent et investissement était rentabilisée. La mauvaise résidait en terme d'impatience. Quand allait-il enfin pouvoir passer de la théorie à la pratique ? Ses souvenirs le blasaient encore de ses semaines d'apprentissage avant de pouvoir toucher réellement à l'alchimie. La frustration était trop forte dans ces cas-ci.

Il soupira, se passant une main sur les yeux. Il espérait que son appréhension était fausse, que très vite il pourrait s'adonner à ce petit plaisir coupable.

[...]

[Un mois après la réception.

Dans les 19h.

Appartement des Trueman.]

L'humeur d'Armand était mitigée ces derniers temps. Il se trouvait dans l'entre-deux négatif. Celui où il souhaitait continuer, mais où il était bloqué pour la suite. C'était le plus frustrant. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui manquait, parce que pour lui il avait tout. Cela faisait quelques jours déjà qu'il se sentait arriver à ce point redouté. Maintenant, il l'avait atteint. Il ne pouvait pas actionner la communication entre les deux mondes.

Son crayon atterri sur son bureau violemment. Ses doigts passèrent rageusement dans ses cheveux. Qu'est-ce qui coinçait ? Ses pupilles lisaient rapidement les lignes, sans comprendre. C'était insensé. Ça faisait au moins dix fois qu'il relisait le même passage. Il avait l'impression d'être face à un mur, mais que la solution était accrochée sur celui-ci pile devant ses yeux. Sauf que pour lui, elle resterait transparente tant qu'il ne trouverait pas.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de sa chambre. Il ne répondit pas, pris dans ses pensées. Toutefois, la personne rentra quand même.

\- Tonton, on va bientôt manger.

\- Mh.

\- Papa veut savoir si tu vas venir ce soir, vu le temps que tu as mis hier.

Elle était visiblement blasée de servir de messagère. Il lui jeta un bref coup d'oeil.

\- Je suis occupé.

\- Tu bosses sur quoi ?

Curieuse, Cindy s'avança pour regarder par dessus son épaule. Son oncle la força à se reculer d'un bras, utilisant l'autre pour retourner et masquer quelques indices.

\- Dis-donc, on t'a jamais appris à respecter la vie privée des autres ?

\- Non.

Certes.

\- Ça va commencer aujourd'hui alors, choupinette. Sors de ma chambre.

Elle opta seulement pour accepter de se reculer.

\- Allez, partage un peu ! T'es pas drôle à garder tout pour toi.

\- Je suis sur une affaire en or, je ne veux pas que vous fassiez tout foirer.

Elle fit la moue, entre l'approbation et la tentative de défense.

\- On se débrouille pas si mal dans nos plans. Est-ce qu'il va y avoir du combat à la fin de ta mission secrète ?

\- Non.

\- Pff, tu saoules.

De nouveau blasée, elle quitta la pièce en fermant derrière elle. Il roula des yeux et reprit son occupation. Ce n'était vraiment pas en étant dérangé inutilement en continue qu'il allait progresser. Ils ne l'aidaient pas. Pire, ils le ralentissaient.

Subitement, il craigna qu'ils découvrent tout ça. Et si ils mettaient à mal son aboutissement ? Ça serait beaucoup trop d'investissement perdu. Mince, il devait agir. Il était hors de question qu'ils l'empêchent ou réduise à néant tout ça. C'était devenu son passe-temps. La journée, il y pensait à la moindre pause ; le soir, il y consacrait tout son temps libre jusqu'à tomber de sommeil. C'était inimaginable qu'ils le bloquent. C'était décidé, à présent Armand ne leur laisserait plus aucun accès possible à tout ça. Il trouverait une cachette qu'il pourrait fermer à clés lorsqu'il ne pourrait pas surveiller ses affaires.

Un peu plus rassuré, il se dédia à son problème. Malheureusement, celui-ci ne se tarissait pas si facilement. Pourtant, il avait l'impression d'avoir cherché partout. Il avait une idée des ingrédients, une vision de la forme et comment appeler celui qu'il voulait. Il avait essayé avec une forme mineure la soirée précédente. Ça n'avait pas marché. Élément qui était d'autant plus ennuyant parce que c'était le bas niveau qui avait échoué. Ça faisait encore plus mal que s'il s'était essayé à son objectif ultime.

Ce test l'avait déprimé. C'était incompréhensible. Est-ce qu'il devait faire un sacrifice ? Peut-être. Il parcoura ses notes, à la recherche de cette donnée. C'était sûrement ça. Cependant, il ne trouva rien. À moins que ce ne soit la traduction qu'il l'avait induit en erreur à la première lecture ? C'était possible, il devait vérifier.

Il s'attaqua donc à son manuscrit, passant en revue avec attention les pages. Les caractères démoniaques lui semblaient familiers à force. La conclusion se porta différemment cette fois-ci. Certains passages parlaient bien de ce genre de pratique. La valeur de la vie dépendait ; parfois c'était des animaux, parfois le testeur ou ses proches. Pour sa tentative, ce n'était pas de cet ordre.

En soit, ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. Il ne voyait pas son contact chez les Templiers de Bââl aller tuer quelqu'un à chaque petite discussion avec celui qu'ils nommaient leur maître, le «numéro un». Ça rendrait leur organisation un tantinet peu discrète. Ce qui serait un défaut indéniable, il fallait l'avouer. D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'il devait le contacter pour obtenir de l'aide ? Après tout, c'était une routine pour lui. Enfin, c'était l'impression qu'il donnait.

Il hésita fortement. Ceci jusqu'à trouver la solution à son problème tout seul. Il avait eu raison finalement, la réponse était devant lui. Une page tournée au hasard venait de lui offrir sur un plateau d'argent. C'était bien plus évident que tout ce qu'il avait pensé. Quel était-ce ? Eh bien pour mettre en place un rituel, il ne fallait pas que des éléments matériels. Un contexte était nécessaire. Ici, pour celui à qui il voulait s'adresser, c'était un contexte de temps. Minuit était l'heure d'invocation, il fallait donc mettre le tout en préparation pour atteindre cette heure-ci.

À présent, il se rendait compte de son idiotie. C'était logique puisque tout le mythe découlait de cette information. C'était ce qui le rendait légendaire. Alors que lui, il avait voulu décider par lui-même de ces injonctions. Par moment, il oubliait que le contrôle était relatif. S'il voulait obtenir quelque chose, il se devait de suivre un protocol prédéfini. Surtout sur ce genre d'histoire. Voilà, quand il pouvait travailler correctement -donc sans être dérangé-, il produisait des résultats concrets. Cette réalisation l'influença sur sa prise de décision précédente. C'était véritablement la meilleure à prendre.

[...]

[Deux mois après la réception.

Dans les 23h.

Bureau du PDG de la Flander's Company.]

Il venait de terminer sa lecture. Tout du moins, celle de la partie qui l'intéressait le plus. C'était assez troublant pour lui de posséder absolument tout ce qu'il souhaitait récupérer dans cette affaire. Son carnet était devenu noir de texte et de schémas. Des caractères incompréhensibles étaient inscrits également. Ils ressemblaient à ceux visibles dans le manuscrit. À force de les étudier, il les intégrait et les comprenait. Pour certains tout du moins, les plus récurrents.

Armand s'était également replié sur lui-même. C'était une attitude très volontaire. Personne ne le comprenait son ambition. Au bout d'un moment, il avait essayé pourtant d'expliquer que son projet allait révolutionner le monde et son entreprise. Pourtant, son entourage ne cessait de chercher à le concentrer sur autre chose. Si ce n'était pas sur son poste de PDG, c'était sur la grossesse de Carla ou ses économies. Qu'avaient-ils donc ? C'était impossible de saisir pourquoi aucun n'était capable de voir sa vision des choses. La frustration lui avait fait leur tourner le dos.

Ce fut pour cette raison qu'il était ici. C'était calme et isolé, le jeune homme ne serait pas dérangé. Il avait ramené du matériel approprié, prêt à se lancer. C'était l'heure. Il n'avait plus de temps à perdre s'il voulait leur prouver. Saisissant ses notes et son sac, il quitta son bureau. L'ascenseur l'amena à l'étage le plus haut, puis il prit la trappe menant au toit. La nuit était claire, très peu de nuages à l'horizon. Ce n'était pas non plus un ciel étoilé, parce que Paris, mais ça aurait pu.

La surface était assez vaste pour lui convenir. Au sol, il traça les symboles nécessaires à son oeuvre. Puis, il y posa des préparations qu'il avait concocté dans la journée. L'odeur n'était pas des plus réjouissantes, mais il s'habituait. Ce n'était pas ses premières. C'était comme une sorte de normalité à intégrer. Enfin, il saisit le texte qu'il avait préalablement rédigé. Sa montre lui indiquait que quelques minutes seulement restaient avant minuit.

Bien. Jusque-là, tout était parfait. Il se mit donc à sa lecture. Les incantations servaient à faire traverser de leur côté l'entité démoniaque. C'était primordial de bien les prononcer. Son objectif était de créer le contact et de parlementer jusqu'à provoquer de l'intérêt. Un contrat comme celui-ci serait une mine d'or. Il faudrait trouver un Super Héro qui accepterait d'aller au front, bien sûr, mais il était certain qu'un Superman ou autre idole seraient assez fort pour ça. Par contre, il ne négocierait pas les frais de déplacement. Chacun se débrouillerait en terme financier sur la méthode pour se rencontrer. Il acceptait de créer une connexion, mais ça s'arrêtait là.

À une minute de minuit, le temps entama ses changements. Le vent devint bien plus qu'une simple brise. Malgré la nuit, il vit le ciel s'assombrir plus il parlait. À cinq secondes, un orage fondit sur la ville. Lorsqu'une horloge tonna en première l'annonce de minuit, le déluge semblait arriver autour d'eux. Il recevait de la pluie, mais bien moins que le torrent qui s'abattait aux alentours. Comme si le sceau dessiné le protégeait de tout désagrément trop violent pour l'empêcher de continuer.

Et enfin, il apparu. Le premier pas fit trembler le sol ; le second le brisa. Sa masse se dressa devant lui, le terrassant par sa taille. Ce fut encore pire lorsque ses ailes se déployèrent et créèrent des bourrasques qui manquèrent de le faire tomber. Pour garder de sa prestance, il dû marquer un pas en arrière. Tant par l'excitation que par l'intimidation forcée, il avala sa salive difficilement. L'entité la plus grandiose de tous les univers était face à lui, le fixant. Ses yeux sombres le transperçaient, surplombant des tentacules géantes. Celui qui ne dormait pas. Cthulhu.

Rabattant ses cheveux en arrière, il se racla la gorge pour reprendre de la voix. Visiblement, l'être du mal attendait qu'il s'exprime. C'était sûrement d'usage, mais il ne s'était pas vraiment occupé des petites lignes. Juste de cette entreprise pour mener à bien cette rencontre. Subitement, il espérait qu'il ne le froisserait pas trop.

\- Bonsoir. Armand Trueman, PDG de la Flander's Company. Nous sommes premier dans le Super Vilain et je suis convaincu que notre échange peut mener à beaucoup, c'est pour cela que j'ai provoqué cette rencontre.

La réponse se fit … surprenante. Des mots dont il ne connaissait rien lui arrivèrent. Toutefois, comme s'ils étaient munis d'une traduction automatique, il en saisit le sens. Ce n'était pas très précis, mais il avait l'idée qu'il en ressortait. Donc ici, son nouvel ami n'était pas très enclin à taper la discussion avec un «faible» comme lui. Et la transcription était sympathique contrairement à la réalité.

\- Je crois que nous partons sur une mauvaise base. Je ne vous ai pas fais venir pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps. Je pense pouvoir titiller votre intérêt pour notre planète.

La réponse tourna autour de l'idée de destruction. Mh … Ce n'était pas tout à fait ça. Même à sa distance avec la rue, il pouvait déjà entendre les gens crier de peur.

\- Que diriez-vous plutôt d'affronter nos meilleurs éléments à un moment préalablement défini ? Une sorte de défi hebdomadaire.

Cthulhu resta sur son idée première. Les sirènes tant des pompiers que de la police se firent entendre dans la ville. S'il ne parvenait pas à le convaincre rapidement, ça ferait plutôt de la mauvaise publicité pour lui.

\- Vous pouvez y gagner gros aussi. Quelle est la monnaie utilisée chez vous ? Je peux vous arranger ça. J'ai une équipe toute prête qui peut tout vous offrir. Équipement, rendez-vous adaptés à vos désirs et besoins, des soins avantageux, des ennemis à gogo.

Aux vues du hurlement terrifiant qu'il poussa, ça n'avait pas l'air de le passionner. Il le vit même s'agencer de façon à partir. Avançant d'un pas déterminé, il leva la main pour l'interpeller.

\- Attendez ! Laissez-moi au moins terminer. Ça fonctionne peut-être chez vous comme ça, mais chez nous non. Il y a des règles, des organismes prévus pour faire disparaître ceux qui mettent en danger notre système.

Il reçut une réplique en retour qui pourrait se résumer à ça : «Microbe insouciant, je n'ai rien à obtenir de tes sous-capacités. Ce monde m'appartient maintenant et vous devenez mes esclaves.». En plus édulcoré démon et colère, bien entendu. Ce n'était pas bon du tout. Tant parce qu'il allait sur la pente de perdre le contrôle de la situation, que parce que ce n'était pas dans ses projets de devenir un esclave. Le simple concept imaginé par son esprit le fit s'emporter.

\- Non mais vous vous croyez où ?! Ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez en position de prendre vos propres conclusions ! J'ai le pouvoir ici ! C'est moi et moi seul qui peut vous renvoyer d'un claquement de doigts dans votre univers ! J'ai déjà affronté des situations tout aussi critique et je m'en suis sorti contrairement à mes ennemis ! Donc c'est fini les insultes et vous allez m'écouter et m'obéir !

«Vermine ! Comment oses-tu me menacer alors que tu n'es rien !». Il n'apprécia pas vraiment. Rien n'avançait donc il changea de feuille pour une incantation plus violente et douloureuse pour son adversaire. De base, il aurait utilisé l'autre qui faisait juste le retour. Là, c'était aux grands maux les grands remèdes. Après tout, il l'avait insulté à plusieurs reprises donc il méritait bien ça.

Dans un rugissement d'horreur, l'entité lui ordonna de se taire en décidant de réduire en miette chaque parcelle de leur planète. Il n'en cru pas un mot, continuant à le faire retourner chez lui. Autour d'eux, le sol se mettait à trembler brutalement par l'énervement du monstre. La météo ne se laissait pas non plus faire, dégageant tout ce dont elle était capable. Il parvenait à peine à entendre sa propre voix, emportée par la tempête. C'était difficile de rester concentré. Toutefois, si son interlocuteur s'inquiétait, c'était que c'était supposé fonctionner ce qu'il prononçait.

Ce fut le centre de son assurance et sa détermination jusqu'à ce qu'il le voit se placer et mettre en place son plan. Son orgueil était peut-être montée à un trop haut niveau cette fois. Ce n'était plus celui qui faisait redoubler de stratégie pour réussir, mais celui qui menait à la perte. Sauf qu'au lieu d'en être le seul à recevoir les dommages collatéraux, tout le monde le serait. Il eut une dernière pensée pour sa vie et ses proches, comme un unique regret. Un éclair surpuissant éclata devant ses yeux, si fort que la douleur écrasante qui l'irradia un bref instant ne se ressentait plus pour lui. Tout juste il comprit que la déflagration était maléfiquement dévastatrice.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment. J'ai plusieurs autres petits projets qui arriveront ici avant la fin de l'année, l'univers est vraiment inspirant et me plaît beaucoup donc c'est assez facile ^^ à la prochaine !

 **Crédit** : les Templiers de Bââl appartiennent à la websérie _Damned_ de Ruddy Pomarede et Cthulhu à H.P. Lovecraft.

Une review, ou un favoris / suivi est toujours appréciable pour l'auteur, si son travail vous semble mériter un moment en plus de votre temps, même si ce n'est qu'optionnel bien évidement.


End file.
